Ep. 7: I Can See! I Can See!
is the seventh episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Dan tries to help out a boy who becomes crucial in finding a Dora Monster that can only be seen by children. Plot A boy named Toru is wandering around town with a present in his hands as a mother and daughter park their bikes nearby; wondering where to shop; the boy nervously turns away from them while looking at his present, stating he loves Michiko over and over. As the two leave the bike rack, the boy runs to Michiko but she teasingly makes a face towards him before running into the store with the other girl. Suddenly, the girl hears the sound of an accordion being played by a goblin on top of a billboard; both Michiko and Toru notice the monster on the billboard but her mother doesn't see it, telling Michiko to not be silly; but as she steps away, the goblin returns dancing and playing it's accordion. The goblin, being Dora Goblin of Bandora's troop, leaps off the billboard in front of Michiko singing 'you're going to get lost' while spinning around and around her body as her mother wonders what she's looking at, making her spin around and around until runs to a bus stop for a "Goblin Salon", with Tottopatt and Bookback running the bus to the location; she boards and the girl enters with several other children; the ogre tells Michiko to pay her fair as a heart is sucked from her body and turns into a ball in Tottopatt's hand with her mind trapped unable to breathe. On the moon, Bandora reveals that if they take all the children's minds of Earth, the future of the planet will be destroyed. Back in the city, Toru calls out searching for Michiko alongside her mother; Dora Goblin suddenly appears in a bus driving by with the boy chasing after it. In the temple, the Zyuranger are investigating the missing children, with several having vanished in the last several days according to Mei; they were all eventually found but there was something strange about them. Pushing a button, it shows a scene of the "brain dead" children as mothers plead to the doctor to do something: they don't speak or even eat anything since their abductions. Geki notes that the kids are acting like they've lost their minds; but Toru storms in yelling that a monster was the one who did this to all the children, making Dan wonder who he is. Later in the park, Mei confirms with the boy's story and is sure that a goblin had taken them; Geki confirms they're legendary monsters of the West that can only be seen by children, tricks them and takes their minds. Toru wonders if Michiko's mind was eaten, making Dan wonder why he's so attached to her before realizing she is his girlfriend, inferring that the goblin attacked when he was trying to give a present to her; Mei wonders what's in the box, with the boy telling them he isn't showing them and wondering if the Zyuranger will handle the goblin and he wants to help; Geki tells the boy that this isn't child's play. At the same time, Dora Goblin continues to abduct children in broad daylight, making the boy realize that it's the offender; he charges at the Dora Monster making him angry enough to take out his accordion to get lost intentionally! The boy is sent running like Michiko before with the Zyuranger chasing, something not lost on Bandora on the moon. Pleprechaun considers the Dora Monster a masterpiece due to the power that kids can see it but not adults. In the city, Dan and Boi catch up to Dora Goblin, but appear to be punching air to the civilians due to his invisibility! Toru arrives at the Goblin Salon stop and screams until he breaks the dimension where the bus was hidden and is grabbed by Tottopatt onboard; Dan tries to grab the boy but Bookback starts driving the bus until both pull away and end up in another dimension. Entering into the dimension, Dan wonders where they are as Toru realizes the box is suddenly missing, freaking until Dan discovers the present for Michiko again. However, the two hear reverberations within the caves in the mountain as Dora Goblin welcomes Dan to his domain, the Goblin Salon: a world whom where those who come in can never go back. Without warning, the Dora Monster punches Dan without him realizing as Toru sees the monster torment him. As Dan fights Dora Goblin, the other Zyuranger fall into the dimension as the boy tells them that the Dora Monster is attacking TriceraRanger; Geki tells Toru to get to a safe place at the team go after the invisible enemy, being knocked around by it's rake as they don't know where it is. Toru keeps telling them where Dora Goblin is but become tossed around by the invisible opponent; he proclaims he can't watch the crushing attacks as Tottopatt sneaks up on Toru forcing him to run from him and Bookback leaving his present behind for Michiko. As the team returns to the bus stop, Toru tells the Zyuranger to get the present back or he'll be in trouble, but Goushi states that getting the children's minds back is more important than that at this time. Mei states that if you make a goblin wear his shoes on the wrong feet, it will remove their invisibility; but Boi notes that it's impossible as long as Dora Goblin remains invisible. Remembering Dan being tossed around by the Dora Monster, Toru runs off to the surprise of the Zyuranger, proclaiming the team is no help and he'll get the present back himself, with Dan pursuing him. As the two reach a water wheel, Dan asks Toru about the box and it's contents; which he reveals as a caterpillar of a Great Purple Emperor Butterfly. Dan wonders why Toru would give that to her and that it will just get him a slap on the face; but Toru admits he has already been slapped by Michiko, revealing she hit him last time he tried to give it to her. Dan complains Toru has to give girls something that's important to him; but Toru reveals that is why he gave it to her since the caterpillar was from his dad: he was a drunk and stole something leading to him to go to prison, but he found the caterpillar eggs in that prison and gave them to his son. Dan apologizes and asks Toru about his mother, which he reveals she died long ago and that Michiko looks like her a lot being likewise cute and smart, leading to Dan becoming motivated to get the caterpillar back. In a nearby cave in the Goblin Salon, Dora Goblin plays his accordion as Golems dance around him as Tottopatt and Bookback are preparing his dinner, making the food and adding logs to the stove. Dora Goblin yells when his food made of children minds will be ready, with Bookback yelling he's in the midst of cooking them now, revealing multiple balls with trapped children within as he dumps them in the warm skillet. Tottopatt declares he's hungry too, leading to him searching his bag and finding the present, finding the caterpillar and eating it. As Dora Goblin finishes his meal, he decides to take a nap, with Tottopatt and Bookback joining him. The Zyuranger and Toru reach the cave with Toru acknowledging their sleepy states; Dan wonders if he's sure about this, with him determined to switch the shoes to save Michiko. The boy sneaks past Tottopatt and Bookback and approaches the full goblin as he reaches the shoes and carefully unties them, the Zyuranger still seeing nothing. However when Bandora sees this on the moon, she tells Dora Goblin to get up, making the monster startled as Toru notices and runs for his life, with Tottopatt and Bookback also waking up. Dora Goblin wonders if the Zyuranger are after his shoes; yet before Toru can say anything, Geki bluffs claiming they were successful and they can see him as he throws a candelabra at the monster! Bookback yells at Dora Goblin to switch his shoes back, making him switch his shoes as quickly as possible leading to him finally appearing and Geki acknowledging the trick! Panicking, Tottopatt and Bookback run away as Dora Goblin and the Golems emerge outside to fight the Zyuranger. The team uses their Legendary Weapons to deal with the minions before Dora Goblin declares the team will listen to his music, playing on his accordion causing an explosion as the team holds their ears. The Zyuranger transform and Dora Goblin fires a massive blast from his rake, shocking the team until they barrage him with their weapons pushing him back and activate the Howling Cannon to destroy him. calling him an idiot, Bandora throws down her wand to rebuild and grow Dora Goblin, leading to the Zyuranger summoning the Guardian Beasts, then merging the Dino Crystals to create Dino-Tanker, firing their beams at Dora Goblin but forcing him to respond back leading to Daizyuzin's transformation. Daizyuzin immediately takes the rake and smashes Dora Goblin with it, leading to him using his accordion to make an illusion of a city appear around it with him as a moving building, then a massive boulder to confuse the team until they punch the accordion away and summon the Godhorn to destroy him; he tries to zap them with lightning from his helmet but is destroyed, returning the minds to the captured, including Michiko to the delight of her mother. Toru continues to chase after Tottopatt for the box, but the ogre admits he ate the caterpillar until it forces itself out of his mouth, having turned into a Great Purple Emperor butterfly; he yells at someone to catch it leading to TriceraRanger to grab it from the sky and hand it to the boy. Later at the park, Toru and Michiko are watching the butterfly fly as he tries to hold hands with her, she lets him as they run off together. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Tetsu: *Michiko: *Michiko's mother: *Mother: , Notes *'Viewership': 6.8% *The opening sequence is updated to include the other Guardian Beasts in addition to Tyrannosaurus as well as the Daizyuzin formation. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura